


Rogue crée

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arrangement de la chanson: "Cézanne peint" je n'ai pas pu résister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue crée

**Author's Note:**

> J'emprunte ici "Cézanne peint" (paroles de France Gall). Je n'ai pas pu résister.  
> La première fois que je l'ai entendu à Star Academy, je me suis tout de suite représenté Severus Rogue devant un chaudron...et la deuxième fois...voilà.

Silence les hiboux  
Sur les branches immobiles  
L'air est devenu doux  
Et les ombres subtiles  
Silence à Poudlard  
Silence sur la colline  
Ces parfums qu'on devine  
C'est l'odeur de potion  
Mais voilà l'homme  
Tout au fond des cachots  
Des taches plein ses robes  
Ses cheveux en bataille

Rogue crée  
Il laisse s'accomplir la magie de ses mains  
Rogue crée  
Et il éclaire son monde soulage son destin  
Si le bonheur existe  
C'est l'oeuvre d'un artiste  
Severus le sait bien

Vibre la magie  
Chantez les odeurs  
Il y met sa vie  
Le chant de son coeur  
Oubliant un temps  
Son rôle d'espion  
Les ingrédients  
Joignent la potion  
Et voilà l'homme  
Qui croise avec ses yeux  
Le temps d'un éclair  
Le regard des dieux

Rogue crée  
Il laisse s'accomplir le prodige de ses mains  
Rogue crée  
Et il éclaire son monde à nos yeux qui n'voient rien  
Si le bonheur existe  
C'est l'oeuvre d'un artiste  
Severus le sait bien  
Quand Rogue crée  
Rogue crée...


End file.
